Jealousy of a Delusional Mind
by BVR
Summary: Rhade Dylan and Beka are on a mission when Rhade saves a woman who falls for him.Beka knows she has feelings for him.She thinks he is likie Tyr and only wants to 'send on' his genes.Rhade gets an inter-planetary stalker Chappie 13&14 up!FINALCHAPTER UP!
1. Cindee BAD!

Chapter 1  
  
Rhade suddenly woke up. At first he thought it was because of the dream. Then he realized Andromeda had awakened him. "Rhade." "Yes? What is it?" he asked breathing hard. "Well," Andromeda began,"You were breathing hard, your pulse was racing and you seemed to be mumbling. These are the signs of a virus that has infected some of the crew. Have you experienced fever?" "No." "Nausea?" "No." "Headache? Dry mouth?" "No, I'm fine. I was just dreaming." "Alright. In that case Dylan wants you in command in ten minutes." "Ok." Holo-Andromeda disappeared. Wow what a weird dream. He had dreamt he and Beka were getting married, Dylan was giving the bride away, Harper was the best man, Trance was the maid of honor and Rommie was marrying them! To make it worse, Tyr had shown up claiming Beka as his. Then Beka had shot him and they used hit body as a punching bag for the ceremony go-ers. Rhade shook the thoughts of the dream from his head. It's ridiculous. Beka would never marry me. She hates Nietzscheans too much. Too bad. Rhade blinked. Did he just think Beka hating him was bad? Well of course it is bad. To be a good team, we all have to trust each other. He knew why she didn't trust him. Tyr Anasazi, the idiot. Goes and betrays his friends then tries to kill them! People like that give Nietzscheans a bad name. Not that I'm surprised.  
  
In Command... Rhade entered Command to see Beka and Dylan standing there. Rhade nearly did a double take. Is that Beka? Beka's eyelids were drooping and her hair stuck out to the side instead of straight down. She let out a yawn and shot Dylan a reproachful look. "Apparently, Beka doesn't like being wakened in the middle of the night." "Now gee, why would that be?" Beka mumbled, "I would like to apologize in advance for anything I say that may seem crude, rude or inhuman." "More then usual?" Rhade asked. "Oh ha ha" Beka muttered. "We have received a tip from a reliable source that an agent of the Abyss is on a Trinanova trading complex. His name is Jaysin Trien and he is hiding somewhere on the complex." Dylan said. "Yeah, that's all well and good but why did you have to tell us now? Couldn't you wait 'til mo...mor ...morning?" Beka said, yawning. "Because if we leave now, we will make it right at evening on the planet." "We're leaving now!" Beka asked. "Yes, let's go."  
  
On the Maru...  
  
Beka gave another huge yawn. Rhade looked at her. "Are you alright?" "Fine. Just feel like slee...eee...eee...eeping," she said through yawns. "I could pilot if you want to sleep?" Rhade offered. Beka turned and looked at him suspiciously. "Are you saying that because you are afraid I'll crash and kill you?" "No, I am saying it because you said you need some sleep and I am just trying to help." Rhade said. Beka smiled at him. "Thanks, but I'm fine. Nothing like mid-night field trip piloting to wake me up nicely." Beka said. She was waking up a little, but she still hated feeling like this. Her senses weren't fully alert yet and she still felt half asleep. This sucks. Rhade taking pity on me. I am just sad he has to see me like this. Hold on stop Valentine! You said you would stop thinking like that! Rhade is just another Nietzschean. He isn't worth the time. But he isn't like the rest. Beka shook her head, trying to rid herself of her thoughts. The little voices wouldn't stop fighting! They were making her head hurt. Nietzscheans don't have feelings! They just want strong mates! Rhade and Dylan stood behind her. "Remember we want this guy alive. But if there is no other way..." Dylan said "Understood." "Beka, how far are we from the planet?" Rhade asked. "About five minutes."  
  
On the trading complex "This is...disgusting." Rhade said. The trading complex was polluted and had garbage and sewage everywhere. The dealers were selling many different goods and animals and... "People." Rhade said, looking disgusted. A nightsider was selling women and children. Rhade made a movement towards them but he felt Beka's hand on his shoulder. "Rhade these guys are sick. There's nothing you can do. They will just pick up and start somewhere else." Rhade turned and saw the look of pain and sorrow on Beka's face as she looked at the kids. "So young..." "It is wrong." "Don't I know it, but there isn't anything we can do. Trinanova isn't in the Commonwealth so we can't do anything. Let's just find this Trien guy and get outta here." Rhade growled but nodded.  
  
Dylan was walking on the other side of the complex. Beka and Rhade hadn't contacted him yet so he assumed they hadn't found anything. Dylan couldn't believe the poverty these people lived in. He should tell the Triumvirs to get this place into the Commonwealth so maybe they could save these people and all the inhabitants of Trinanova.  
  
"There!" Beka muttered to Rhade, "That's the Jaysin guy." Rhade nodded. "It is." The man standing in the shadows grabbed a women walking by. She looked about 25 and had black hair with blue highlights. "Let go of my CREEP!" She shrieked. Jaysin tried to drag her away but Rhade pulled her away from him. Beka drew her forcelance. "Don't even think about it." She said. The people around them just kept going like nothing had happened. This must happen a lot. "The Abyss knew you would come. The Abyss will win. You will die." Jaysin said. "Really. Let me see, why don't I believe that?" Beka asked. Jaysin shot at Beka but she dodged and shot him. "Dylan we got him. He's dead." "Understood, I'll meet you at the Maru. Hunt out." Beka looked at the girl Rhade had saved. She had blue dots from the middle of each eyelid to each ear and was walking right beside Rhade. Beka didn't recognize the species. She was looking at Rhade adoringly. Beka narrowed her eyes. Rhade saw this and raised an eyebrow. Beka blinked and looked away. "My name is Cindee. Thank you so so so so so much." The blue chick said is a high, breathy voice. Beka rolled her eyes and looked away. Rhade smiled slightly at her reaction. Cindee mistakenly thinking she had caused him to smile, snuggled up against him as they reached the Maru. Beka snorted and turned around to see Dylan jogging up. He nodded to Beka the looked at her inquisitively and jerked his head in Rhade's direction. Beka raised her eyebrows and threw her arms out in an exaggerated shrug. Rhade smiled. Cindee pulled away. "Rhade, Beka, let's get back to Andromeda." Beka and Rhade nodded. "NO!!! DON'T LEAVE! STAY WITH ME!" Cindee shrieked. Beka looked extremely annoyed. "Um...I would rather return to the Andromeda." "NO!" As the Maru was taking off, She threw a Tracer to its hull. "I'm coming for you Rhade. Don't worry, you'll be happy with me...I promise." 


	2. Beka's Death Glare

Chapter 2  
  
"Wow. That was...odd" Beka said. She didn't mention that she was jealous. I'm not jealous! There's nothing to be jealous of! He rejected her, remember?  
  
"Beka, look." Dylan said. Cindee was standing in front of the Maru with an insane grin on her face. She also was talking to herself. "I don't trust her." Beka said. Wow she's got it bad for Rhade, Bimbo. "Beka? Why are you giving her a death glare?" Rhade asked. Beka turned a light shade of pink and muttered something only Rhade's Nietzschean ears could pick up. "Back off. You don't deserve him." Did he hear that right? Rhade studied Beka. She seemed annoyed. More then when they were in the complex.  
  
Beka took a deep breath. Get it together! You can't slip like that again! Rhade might have heard that! She looked over at him. He was staring out the window, frowning slightly. Beka knew he was thinking. She hoped it wasn't about what she just said. She gritted her teeth. She had more or less come to grips about how she felt for Rhade. As if it is possible for him to care about me. Nietzscheans don't fall in love. She thought angrily. Beka sighed. Rhade looked up.  
  
She looked like she was having a conflict with herself. Rhade found himself thinking about how beautiful she was. Her hair, her lips, she even smelled good. Rhade didn't understand completely what he was feeling. He never had before. Perhaps I do have feelings for her. He thought about this all the way back to the Andromeda. He was in deep thought when Dylan called his name. "Yes?" "I called your name three times." "Sorry. I was thinking." "Alright...do you know who that Cindee person was?" "No. I'll check the Commonwealth data banks though." "Ok." Beka looked over her shoulder. Rhade was looking at her. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Huh?" Beka asked, surprised. "Oh yeah, fine. Why?" "Well you don't seem yourself. What's wrong?" "It doesn't matter." Beka mumbled. Rhade looked down. Beka had already turned around. "Andromeda, retract hanger port 13. Eureka Maru on landing approach."  
  
Beka jumped back from the controls. "I am going to bed." Dylan nodded. Rhade said he was going to lookup Cindee in the data banks. Dylan sighed and went to his quarters. It seemed like it was only a few minutes before Andromeda was waking him up. "Dylan, your shift starts in ten minutes." "Thanks Andromeda." As soon as he got to Command, Dylan saw Cindee's face staring down at him. "Caida (Kay-duh)?" Dylan asked. Rhade and Rommie turned around. "Yes, her name is Caida Dermont. She has been arrested for bribery, selling and making fake I.D.'s and licenses for various things, and stalking. Her species is Tarian. Her home planet of Taria was half land, half water, half land and..." Rommie was cut off by Dylan. "Stick to Caida. What else do you know?" "She has been accused of smuggling and theft but never charged. She owns her own ship called The Divine Destiny of the Loving Souls." Dylan raised his eyebrows. "That's a very long name for a ship. Ok, Andromeda, lay in previous course." "Aye."  
  
About an hour later, Rommie picked up a distress call, engines failing. "Captain, it is the Divine Destiny of...it is the Destiny." Rhade said. "Hmm... bring it in." 


	3. She kissed Rhade

Chapter 3 A/n Can ppl please review? I don't know if you like what I am writing if you don't tell me your opinions!  
  
Trance was standing over Caida when she woke up in medical. "Hi. I'm Trance. Your injuries were minor, you will be fine." Just then, Beka and Rhade walked into Med-Deck. Caida shot up, smiling. "Rhade! Hi!" she said, adopting the breathy girlish voice. She batted her eyelashes. Rhade and Beka looked at each other, eyebrows raised. My God, she's practically drooling on him! Not that he is hard on the eyes. Beka thought. Beka looked away and to Caida. She was looking at Rhade adoringly. Again. Beka had to fight hard not to wipe the grin off her face. "Why is it that we just saw you not one day ago and now you just happen to show up?" Beka asked "My ship was attacked and I needed help!" Caida snapped, abandoning her tone, taking on a rude and louder voice. A second later it was back to the other one, though. "Thank you for saving me Rhade!" Rhade could tell Beka was having a hard time not laughing. "I didn't save you, Captain Hunt did." "Well I', sure you played a big part!" "No, Beka flew the ship. I did nothing." "Oh so modest!" She had that gleam in her eye that made Beka uneasy. Rhade noticed. "Beka are you alright?" Rhade asked. "Yeah..." Beka said not taking her eyes off of Caida, "I'm fine." The door opened with a hiss as Dylan entered the room/ "Harper can fix your engines. The Divine Destiny of the Loving Souls will be flying in a few hours. "Thank you." She said shortly, "Rhade, your ship is beautiful!" "It isn't his, this is a High-Guard ship." Beka said, annoyed. Rhade noticed she was having trouble not laughing and trouble containing herself so she didn't knock out Caida with a nice punch. "I wasn't talking to you, wasn't asking you, nor do I care about your opinion! I was talking to Rhade!" Caida shrieked. Beka raised her eyebrows and looked at Dylan. There was a look of amusement on his face. Out of the blue, an idea popped into Beka's head. Oh it was mean!!! "Well, I have to get back to Command, "Beka said airily and walked over to Rhade. She looked at him with a mischievous smile and pulled him down by the neck. She pressed her lips against his in a long kiss. Beka's POV Wait, he isn't tensing up or pulling away...he's kissing me back! Is he kissing me back? Rhade's POV Wait! I'm kissing back! Is that what she wanted? Is it what I want? Yes it is what I want! When she finally pulled away, Rhade had a look of peace on his face. Beka was smiling. "I'll see you later then." Beka said and turned to Caida. Caida's face was lit with anger. With a smile on her face, Beka left Med-Deck. With a smile on her face, Beka left Med-Deck.  
  
"Good-bye." Rhade said for the tenth time. Caida had been clinging to him the entire time Harper was fixing The Destiny. Frankly, it was starting to be annoying. Caida didn't seem to notice he wasn't focused on her. All he could think about was Beka. He knew that kiss was just a way to bug Caida but he sensed it was something more. He hoped it was something more. All her remembered was not resisting then kissing back. Did he kiss back? If he did, Beka didn't tense up or pull away. That was good. He was brought out of his musings by Dylan's voice over the intercom. "Rhade?" "Yes?" "Before Cindee departs I would like a word in the Conference room." "Acknowledged."  
  
When they got there, Dylan stood to greet Caida. Behind him, Beka gave a little sarcastic wave and smile. Rhade smiled at her. Beka's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She had to look down to mask it. Rhade looked down too. A vein in Caida's neck pulsed but she turned and sat down next to Rhade. "Alright, I just have a few questions for you." Dylan said. "Proceed." Caida answered him. "Why is it that you told us your name is Cindee? We know you are Caida Dermont and guilty of so many crimes that I can't name them all. And from your profile, you and good with machines and were perfectly capable of fixing your own engines." Caida sifted in her chair, looking for an escape. "I...I...umm...well..." "Also, Mr. Harper discovered that your ship wasn't attacked. You damaged your own systems and engines." 


	4. If I am?

Chapter 4  
  
Caida's eyes were dancing around the room. "Well Caida?"  
  
"Umm...well...I changed my name so people wouldn't know what I did!" She said in a high, squeaky voice. "I turned over a new leaf! I changed!"  
  
"You sound like Rafe." Beka muttered. Rhade looked at Beka, confused. "My con-artist brother."  
  
"Rafe? I worked with a Rafe! We were...working. But that was a long time ago! I've been clean for two years! Please! I just want to live my life the fullest I can!" Beka looked at Dylan.  
  
"Fine. But don't get involved in crime or we will come for you. And don't come near my ship again."  
  
"I won't I won't! I swear!"  
  
As soon as Cindee left, Beka and Rhade both turned to Dylan and said," I don't trust her." Beka and Rhade glanced at each other.  
  
"She sounds like Rafe and you know what happened to him. He showed up as a monk then tried to kill us."  
  
"And there is the fact that she managed to find us so there is something onboard that she wants."  
  
"Yeah, Rhade, you."  
  
"Well if she shows up again..."  
  
"When she shows up again."  
  
"We'll deal with that when we come to it." Dylan finished. "Dismissed."  
  
Beka walked to her room. She was exhausted. As soon as she was in, Holo- Andromeda popped up.  
  
"It is funny you should talk about Caida being in love with Rhade." Andromeda said with an amused grin on her face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Beka asked.  
  
"As I told our Inari guests a few years ago, my sensors are extremely precise. They can determine the difference between embarrassment, attraction and many others. When Rhade addresses you, you flush a little bit. Also, you seem to be excited whenever the two of you go on away missions together. My scans say and most likely correct that you are in love with Rhade."  
  
"And if I am? There is no point. He is a Nietzschean. All Nietzscheans want is to pass on their genes to a strong female Nietzschean. I am not a Nietzschean so it is pointless to love him. Or so I keep telling myself."  
  
"Do not mistake Rhade for Tyr." Andromeda said softly.  
  
"What is the point of confronting me about this?"  
  
"Just to give advice. Tell him. Act before another woman comes and does it instead." Andromeda said sadly. It was then that Beka realized this wasn't Andromeda. It was Rommie using a hologram. Beka vaguely wondered if this advice was first hand and about Dylan.  
  
"I'll consider it. Rommie, please don't tell anyone."  
  
"I wont Beka." 


	5. Shoe Chucking

A/N so sorry it has been so long. I have been out of state!! My aunt doesn't have internet!! AHH!!! Oh well. Please review!!

Rhade sat cross legged on the floor with his eyes closed, meditating. He had a lot on his mind. He thought of Beka, the way her voice had held hostility towards Cindee. Or how she had said that Cindee wanted him with such anger. Maybe he was imagining it. In a way, he hoped he wasn't. He sighed. He knew Beka thought he was just another Nietzschean with an I-want-to-pass-on-my-genes-to-a-baby-and-that's-it attitude blah blah blah. Right now, all he wanted was to be with Beka. She was all he thought about. Rhade sighed and decided to try to get some sleep.

Beka was deeply annoyed. She couldn't get to sleep!

"I need something to eat." She said to her empty room. She got up to go to the mess hall. _This is so quiet _she thought _I like it. No alarms, no enemies, just the night crew on the bridge. No annoying idealistic high-guard crew running around like mad bats outta hell._ _And no one in line for coffee! _She thought about her holo-novel. How the two meet fall in love live happily ever after the end. She wished life was that simple.

Rhade woke up suddenly. It was enough that Beka was all he thought about when he was awake but now she was invading his dreams too! _Well I doubt I am going to get much sleep tonight. _Rhade thought. _Might as well walk around. Andromeda is creepy at night. Too peaceful. No annoying noises or clumsy crew. No attacks. All the bad guys must sleep too. _

Cindee watched Rhade walking through the corridors on her monitor. She was surprised Rhade didn't notice she planted tiny cameras all over the inside during her visit.

"He can't sleep, I am all he can think about! Don't worry, I will see you soon!" she said to her room.

Rhade walked down the hall towards the mess hall. As soon as he opened the doors, three things happened at once. Rhade froze, Beka jumped three feet in the air and Cindee's eyes popped out as she screamed, "NO NO NO NOT BEKA!!! NO!"

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Rhade said quickly.

Beka, blushing, sat back down blushing. "Don't worry It's ok."

"Beka, I have something to confess. I know your feelings about Nietzscheans and I respect them but I want you to hear me out."

Beka's face betrayed no emotion._ Don't get your hopes up Valentine. _

"I have been thinking about you a lot. At fist I didn't understand why but know I know I care about you in a way more then just an officer to an officer."

"NO!" Cindee screeched. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!? I KNOW YOU MISS ME BUT DON'T TRY TO REPLACE ME!"

"Are you kidding me?" Beka asked, amazed.

Rhade looked down, hurt. "I understand..."

"Oh no no no!! I didn't mean that. It's just..." Beka decided words just couldn't explain. She took Rhade's hands and kissed him. Rhade looked stunned as Beka broke the kiss. He quickly regained his composure and leaned down and kissed her again.

"NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?!?!NO!!!" Cindee screamed. She grabbed her shoe and chucked it at the monitor which broke into a thousand pieces. It was probably good she did that when she did otherwise she would have seen Rhade and Beka stay up almost all night talking and laughing. Beka finally got up saying she had to get some sleep. She gave Rhade a long kiss and left smiling. As soon as she got there, Holo-Rommie popped up again.

"So Beka he isn't just concerned with having children with a Nietzschean woman." Rommie stated.

Beka blushed. "Please don't tell anybody Rommie!" Beka begged.

"Don't worry Beka, your secret is safe with me." Rommie looked happy.

"You seem excited, seeing as you aren't the one who just kissed Rhade." Beka stated.

"I ay be a warship that can destroy nearly anything in my path but I still can be entertained. I also can be happy that two of my crew that are so compatible and would be wonderful with each other are together. It is sweet." Rommie smiled.

Cindee was fuming. "I will get you Beka Valentine. First the incident in medical, then this. I will get you, and when it is over, you will not have your life!"


	6. Nietzscheans Big and bag

A/N I am so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated. I had all of this fic. Written already in a notebook but I lost the book!! Gah!!! So now I am going by memory and creating it as I go. It might even be better. Forgive me!!! I also named Caida's alias Cindee. This was not a cut on Cyndy, my friend and fellow writer Oenone. I did not model this character after you. I would if you would like me to. I can write her as Cyndy!

Chapter 6

Dylan was in command when Beka and Rhade came in. they stopped talking abruptly when they saw him. Dylan raised his eyebrows and went back to his work.

"Captain, 5 ships have dropped out of slipstream." Rommie said.

"Hail them." Dylan said automatically.

"No response."

"Naturally."

"They're charging weapons." Rhade said.

"Beka evasive maneuvers until we get to slip stream."

"Duh." Beka muttered.

"Rommie, who the hell are these guys and why are they firing on us?" Dylan shouted as a barrage of missiles hit the Andromeda.

"Unknown. Their hull configuration is odd."

"Odd how?" Rhade asked.

"Their hull is made up of many different metals. I am detecting parts of Nietzschean ships, Than cruisers, salvage ships among many." Rommie said. "I don't know who is firing on us."

"Dylan, a ship has forced its way into my cargo bay." Andromeda said, sounding insulted.

"Beka, Rhade, greet our guests and ask them to leave." Dylan said.

Beka and Rhade nodded and ran out of command.

"Dammit why can't we just go one day without being fired on?" Beka asked as they ran to the cargo bay.

"Maybe they know you are onboard."

"What?"

Rhade smiled. "Maybe these are some of the people that you screwed over before you met the Andromeda."

"Oh no no no no no. I made sure the people I screwed over wouldn't remember me." Beka said

"I'm sure."

As they reached the cargo bay, they positioned themselves on one side of the corner about 10 yards away from the door. The intruders had to come this way and better head them off before they got comfy with the Andromeda.

As the doors open, Rhade heard Beka gasp. There were four very big and very armed Nietzscheans standing in the doorway. Rhade put a hand on her back to reassure her. Beka was strong but he knew there was no way she could take at least 3 Nietzscheans.

"That's Paritheez" Beka whispered.

"What?"

"Paaritheez, he was a slave trader, we caught him and put him in jail. How did he get out?"

Rhade looked at the Nietzscheans slowly walking down the corridor and he stood up. Beka looked at him as if he was nuts and motioned for him to sit back down. Rhade shook his head and fired 5 shots. 3 connected and sent 3 Nietzscheans to the ground. 4 more came running at him. Rhade shot down another one but Paritheez dodged and stood back as the 2 other Nietzscheans fought Rhade.

He smelled something. There was someone else here. Paritheez whipped around and saw Beka. She shot one of the men Rhade was fighting.

_Wait, there were seven. 1, 2 3...4...5 and 6...Paritheez! _

She looked around right as he swung at her. She was able to dodge the first to hits but then a blow hit her ion the stomach. She doubled over and Paritheez dug his boneblades into her back. She cried out as she hit the deck. Rhade whipped around, shot the Nietzschean he was fighting with, and ran over to Beka where Paritheez was about to strike the deadly blow. Beka was unconscious, not moving. Paritheez smiled.

"You are a Nietzschean. Why do you protect the human?" He asked.

"Because I care about 'hat human'." Rhade answered.

"Why? She cannot carry your genes, she is inferior."

"That is not what life has to be. Life can mean something. I can do great things and help people without having to have pure 100% Nietzschean children."

"What have the Humans done to you?"

"They have shown me I can be better." With that he shot Paritheez dead.

"Andromeda, alert Trance that we need her in medical." Rhade looked down at Beka. Damn, she was bleeding bad.

Caida smiled. Her new monitor was lovely but she really loved what was being seen on it. Beka was bleeding badly. She probably would die. A look of pure joy swept across Caida's face. Rhade would be hers, all hers. There was nothing anybody could do about it. She just hoped her small army wouldn't destroy the Andromeda, at least not until Rhade was off it.

A/n I know I know sucky chapter and too short. I need to find that book.


	7. CindeeCaidaCrazy Stalker chick

A/N OMG I SM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR TAKING THIS LONG!! I LOST THE BOOK AGAIN!! BUT I FOUND IT !!! YAY!! I WILL UPDATE TODAY AND TOMORROW AND SUNDAY I PROMISE!!! **BOLD wherever caida is**

Chapter 7

"There, that should make sure she doesn't wake up for awhile." Trance said. Rhade nodded and walked over to a sink to get something for the cut on his face.

"Here, let me." Trance said.

"Is she going to be alright?" Rhade asked.

"She has 5 broken ribs, a cut on the side of her head and 3 holes in her back where Paritheez stabbed her with his boneblades."

"She should be fine. But there is a lot of internal bleeding other then that..."

"**NO! GODDAMMIT PARITHEEZ YOU DIDN'T KILL HER!!" Caida was still watching them over her monitor." BEKA IS SUPPOSED TO DIE!"**

Rhade nodded. "Thank you Trance."

"Rhade." Andromeda popped up. "Dylan would like to see you in command."

Rhade nodded to Andromeda and left the room.

IN COMMAND...

Dylan was still fighting two of the ships.

"We disabled one, two retreated and these two are left. Any ideas who these guys are?" Dylan asked.

"No, but I do know that when we went to the hanger bay there were 7 Nietzscheans waiting to greet US. She is in medical right now. She should be fine in a little while."

"Good"

"Dylan, Beka said that one of the Nietzscheans was named Paritheez."

"Dylan, the remaining ships are retreating."

"Good. Well, I remember Paritheez but he is locked up...damn this had better not be a collector' sad attempt to rid the universe of us. Andromeda, access the damage then give me a full report."

"Aye"

LATER...

"Rhade, I need you and Harper to go to Sanduri drift to get these parts." Dylan said as he handed Rhade a flexi. "And be careful."

"yes sir." Rhade left for the Maru's hanger

"Andromeda, raise Harper."

"Yeah boss?"

"Get to the Maru, you and Rhade are going to get some parts we need for repairs."

"You got it boss man."

Maru....

"So Rhade. How the ol' "self preservation touch me and I will kill you" thing going for ya?"

Rhade raised his eyebrows."Harper, stop with the Nietzschean comments."

"Fine fine. Incoming transmission from the Andromeda."

Beka's image materialized on the screen."Harper, don't let him ding up my ship " Beka said smiling.

"Don't wory boss. Rhade is the second best pilot I know, you being the first of course.

"Of course. Ill see you when you get back. Andromeda out."

SANDURI DRIFT

"Ah Sanduri drift. The home of all criminal activity. I am scared out of my freakin wits.

Rhade nodded. "Understandable. Don't worry I wont let you die."

"Straight to the point. I like it."

On the way back from buying the parts and haggling to have them delivered, Harper was right on Rhade's heels.

"Man. This place is messed up. Big time."

Rhade threw an arm out catching Harper in the chest.

"HEY! What was that for?"

"SHH! We are being followed."

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh..."

Rhade turned slowly and out of the corner of his eye he saw a black and blue head disappear behind some crates.

"It is our dear friend Caida."

"What? Rhade, she's following you."

"Yes I know. There must be a tracking device on the Maru. That is how she knows where we are."

"So what now?"

"Now we go back to the Maru, high tail it back to the Andromeda and get you to take it off in the security of a hanger where Andromeda's guns can make sure you don't get blown up in the process."

"I like the way you think. Lets go!"

"I am contacting Andromeda." Harper said.

"Dylan, we got the parts but we saw Caida/Cindee/Stalker Chick on the drift." Harper said.

"What?" Dylan and Beka both asked.

"Well boss, Rhade has himself and interplanetary stalker."


	8. I'll KILL HER!

A/N it has been soooo long since I last updated right? 8 whole hours. Well here we go.

Chapter 8

Beka stood at her post on command. "Damn, these guys did a lot of damage. We still don't know who they are?"

"No but I got a hunch."

"Really. And that is?" Beka asked Dylan.

"Well, you see their hull configuration was unlike anything we've ever seen. It had Nietzschean designs from many prides as well as Aricads and many others. Notice how we seemed to have stopped all of them from criminal activity? There were seven Nietzschean designs in the hull. All from prides that were operating slave trading. And all ones that we put out of business."

"So, are you saying, the Nietzscheans are rallying against us with a bunch of old enemies?"

"Yes. That is what they are doing." Trance said. Beka whirled around. She didn't even hear her come into command.

Just then a transmission came in from the Maru.

"Rhade has an Interplanetary stalker."

Beka looked mildly surprised at this. "So that's how they found us. The crazy psycho stalker chick put a tracing device on my Maru." Beka said sounding angry.

"Dylan...What if those ships...well they couldn't find us on their own and know exactly where we are..." Trance said.

"They had help...They are working with Caida." Dylan finished. "As soon as Rhade gets the Maru into the hanger I want you to go down and help Rhade find the tracking device. Rommie will help Harper make repairs til you are done."

"Dylan, what was the entire point of her having people come aboard."

"Probably to try and destroy us."

"But wouldn't that destroy Rhade in the process."

"Nah she probably told them she wanted him alive or something like that."

"There. Maru is in hanger 13." Andromeda reported.

"Thank you Andromeda. Beka..."

"I'm going I'm going."

"Beka, I believe I found it." Rhade said after a half hour of searching.

"Oh yeah. That definitely doesn't belong on my baby." A small circle the size of a CD was sticking out of the hull. Beka tried to pry it off. "No go. We need Harper."

"Harper, get your butt down here and anything you need to get a tracer off my ship!"

"Right Boss-Lady."

"Well Boss, it's been 1 hour and 31 minutes and I still cant get it off. Worse, I found that it has a self destruct-if-removed trigger. If we take it off the Maru, it will blow Andromeda to hell and back. There is only one thing we can do. Cut around it, eject it into space and shoot the damn thing down."

Rhade and Beka had been watching Harper for the last hour and a half try to remove it without luck. Rhade looked at Beka and saw her clench her jaw shut.

"Harper, is that the only thing you can do?" She asked very calmly as if trying to control her voice.

"Short of Dying, yep. And I really don't want to die so I should get started."

"and you cant disable it?" Rhade asked

"Nope it will toast us all into deep fried heaven."

"Is there anyway to interrupt the signal of the tracer?" Rhade asked.

"Not unless...yes!!! All I have to do is reroute..."

"No no no no wait! Don't tell us how. Just tell me will it throw her off course?" Beka asked.

"Better! I can trace the signal coming from her end. We will be able to know where she is and create the illusion that we are somewhere else!"

"You're a genius Harper."

"I know."

Beka and Rhade nodded and left the hanger for command. In the hall Beka and Rhade fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"So...umm...Rhade did Caida actually shoot at my ship?" Beka asked.

"Yes but I lost her once I went to slip stream. She is an extremely bad pilot."

"I hope Harper doesn't take to long. It just doesn't feel right if we don't have the Maru to run to in case we need to get off the Andromeda. Just in case." Beka smiled. "Stupid I know."

"No," Rhade said slowly, "It is your home. You were born there. It is completely understandable."

Beka nodded. "If she comes near my ship again I will kill her."

"DYLAN You better get down here!" Harper's voice rang ship wide. Rhade and Beka looked at each other and ran back the way they came.

"A message is being sent through the tracer." Harper said as soon as Dylan got to the Hanger. "Rhade, it's for you."

"Put it on."

Caida's image appeared on the screen. "Telemachus," She began in her breathy voice. "I know that you saw me today on the drift. I also know why you ran. You thought I would be mad at you for kissing Beka."

Dylan's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Harper dropped his Flexi. Rhade looked at Beka. She was looking like she was a child who has about to be punished. Rhade looked back to the recording.

"Don't worry. I am willing to forgive you. And don't worry about Beka, I know you had a moment of weakness. Beka you probably stole this message out of Telemachus' quarters just know this. I will kill you before you try to take him from me." Caida's face was lit up by anger. "I love you my Telemachus. I shall see you soon."

Harper Beka Dylan and Rhade just stood there in silence. Finally, Rhade turned around. Dylan was just standing there looking shocked. Harper's eyes were darting from Rhade to Beka to the blank screen where Caida's head had been seconds before. Beka was sitting with her back to the Maru, legs straight out in front of her and hands to her temples. Rhade walked over to her and leaned down taking her hands in his. She looked up at him. Rhade smiled grimly and pulled her up.

Beka was first to speak. "She's nuts."

"Beka, Rhade why didn't you tell me?" Dylan asked.

Beka shifted uncomfortably when Harper smiled and shouted "It's about damn time! I thought you two would tip toe around each other forever!"

Beka laughed.

"Well Captain we didn't tell you because we weren't sure how you would...react." Rhade said slowly putting his hands on Beka's shoulders. "And we didn't think you needed to know."

"What?! I do need to know!"

"Why?" Beka asked.

"Well, because...it might affect your work."

"Did it?"

"No..."

"Then the REAL reason you wanted to know is because you are gossip loving old man." Beka said smiling.

Dylan didn't looked amused. "Not funny."

"Oh yes it was." Beka said.

"Captain, a ship is coming out of slip stream." Andromeda said.

"Not again."

"Yes..."

"And let me guess..."

"They are firing." Andromeda and Dylan said at the same time as a barrage of missles shook the Andromeda.

A/N See see see? I said it I did it iam happy!!! Reviews make me happy (and make me update faster!!! . 


	9. HARPER!

A/N like omg it has been 4 whole minutes T.T I am so bored so here ya go. Another update! Crap now I have to write more.

Chapter 9

In command...

"They're back!!" Beka said.

"No, this is a different ship. The hull configuration matches that of an Ardayan bounty hunter." Andromeda said. "His name is Andre Cortis. He only hunts for bounties over 80,000 thrones and when there is the option of dead or alive, he goes for dead."

"So what is he doing here?" Beka asked. "We aren't that special. And no Rhade, I have never screwed over an Ardayan."

"He is forcing his way into my hanger." Andromeda said sounding this time insulted and angry. "Why are people always forcing their way in through my hanger? It is like forcing their way through a fingernail."

"Rhade, Beka..."

"I know, I know, go greet the rude man who doesn't knock." Beka said. "Rhade and I, as the official welcoming committee will put the nasty man in his place."

"Isnt this great. The last time we welcomed intruders with open arms I got three holes in my back." Beka said annoyed on their way to the hanger.

"Don't worry. There are two of us and only one of him."

"Yes but I know Ardayans. Big, angry and muscular and big."

"I see."

"Which is why I am glad to have you along." Beka said smiling. Rhade grinned.

"Oh Damn." Beka said. There was a small bar holding the hanger doors inches apart.

"Dylan! He's already on the ship!" Beka said on the intercom.

"Dammit! Rommie where is he?"

"He is 100 yards from command."

"Beka Rhade get back up here now!" Dylan shouted.

"I still don't see why a bounty hunter would be here." Beka said.

"I think I know but I hope I am wrong." Rhade said.

"What?"

"Shh sh. There, he is going into command."

"Give her to me Captain and you leave alive."

"Who are you talking about?" Dylan asked all the while looking at the gun that was pointed at him from across command.

"Don't play dumb." Andre looked around command seeing Trance and Dylan were the only ones there said "you cant hide her from every bounty hunter in the 3 galaxies Captain Hunt."

"Ok..." Dylan said slowly.

Beka and Rhade crouched on either side of the command doors. Rhade mouthed "One...two....THREE!" The doors slid open and Beka and Rhade ran in guns pointed.

Andre swept around and an evil grin spread over his face. "I knew you wouldn't let you crew die. Now, just come to me and no one will die. And hey, I might even bring you in alive."

"I don't know what you are talking about but it doesn't matter because I will shoot you anyways." Beka said.

Andre ran to the right and Rhade shoved Beka out of the path of the gun. A burn mark appeared on the wall in back of where Beka had been moments before. Rhade shot at Andre at the same tie as Trance and Dylan did. Trance's was the only one that made contact. Andre fell unconscious to the ground.

"When he wakes up, we will question him." Dylan said.

"No need." Rhade spoke up. He walked over helped Beka up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Beka muttered.

Rhade then walked over to a console and pushed a few buttons. Then a picture of Beka popped up on screen. It looked like it was taken in the halls of the Andromeda. Underneath it said...

Wanted! Will pay 100,000 thrones! Dead or Alive! Contact Caida Dermont on Ontarez drift!

"Oh not good." Beka said.

"What are we going to do about this?" Dylan muttered to himself more then the others.

Beka looked down, brows furrowed.

"Beka, no." Rhade said.

"What?" Beka asked. Rhade gave her I-know-what-you-are-thinking-don't-do-it look. Before she could respond a boom of an explosion sounded and rocked the Andromeda.

"Andromeda, what the hell was that?" Dylan asked.

"That was on explosion. It originated in machine shop 8." Andromeda replied.

"Isnt that where Harper was working on the tracer?" Dylan asked.

"Oh my god...."Beka said. "Harper!"


	10. The Plan

A/N Ok, not so much reviews but is ok. REVIEW PLEASE!! I don't have ideas for the story but I don't know if I should do them so review and I love suggestions!!!

Chapter 10

Everyone in command just stood there in stunned silence.

"Andromeda," Beka said, "Please please tell me Harper wasn't in there...."

Andromeda's eyes closed as she processed information. "Affirmative. Harper is in the Maru's hanger, replacing the part of the hull he had to remove to get the tracer off."

"Oh thank god." Beka breathed.

"Andromeda, what the hell was that?" Dylan asked.

"It was the tracer. It exploded." Andromeda replied.

"How is that possible? Harper didn't remove it. And Harper said that the explosion would 'send us to hell and back'." Beka said.

"We have to get Harper to analyze that. Rommie, what is the condition of the machine shop?"

"The machine shop is literally coming apart piece by piece. I estimate 3 minutes before it collapses." Andromeda said.

"Andromeda, evacuate that deck!" Dylan said, startled.

"I already have." She replied smiling.

"Beka, Rhade, come with me to see Harper, Trance get to med-deck in case anyone was injured. Rommie, you have command."

"Boss?" Harper's voice came through to command, "What was that?"

"An explosion. Stay where you are we will meet you in the Maru's hanger."

"You got it."

"Well Dylan, I'd have to say she, somehow, got the tracer to explode. Probably with a remote device. I have some good news and some bad news." Harper said.

"Jeez how did I know that was coming? Gimme the good news first." Dylan sighed.

"Well, the explosion was a backup but somehow it didn't trigger the main detonation so the Maru is in one piece. Same with Andromeda, more or less. "

"Ok, now give me the bad news."

"Well, now we can't trace her. That might be why she blew it up, she knew we would be able to trace her. Or..."

"Or?" Beka asked.

"Or...well...might have tried to blow up the Maru, thinking the tracer was still on it, to kill you. To get Rhade."

"That's it. The bitch tried to kill me, thinks Rhade is madly in love with her, put a price on my head, (well another one but still), and tried to blow up the Maru! I'm going after her!"

"Beka no." Dylan said.

"Fine."

"Actually...Going after Caida might not be so bad." Rhade said slowly.

"Rhade, she wants to kill Beka and injured seven crew members in that explosion. She is hostile and dangerous and we should not willing and recklessly approach being like that without expecting casualties." Andromeda's hologram popped up and said. "Also, she has collapsed on of my machine shops."

"I understand. But I believe I have a plan. To get to Caida, we need to think like her. What does she want?"

"You." Beka said. "No way am I going to let that happen."

Rhade smiled. "Now, we must think what is obstructing that goal?"

"Me."

"Exactly. So if someone brings her what keeps her from her goal..."

"She rewards. Yes we are familiar with this concept." Harper interrupted.

"Yes, but that isn't what I mean. If we bring her what she wants, she will throw caution to the wind and greedily take Beka and then we can apprehend her."

"After I beat the crap out of her of course." Beka said.

"Beka , it's up to you." Dylan said.

Beka bit her lip, thinking.

"You know she cant hurt you." Rhade said.

"Oh I know that. I am just wondering how it would work. She has pinpointed the Maru and it's not like we can show up in a slip fighter."

"Maybe Harper can build the machine he made when we were trapped in that gas giant after being chased by Restors." Trance said. All of them jumped. None of them had heard Trance come in. "You know, the one that made the Maru look like Andromeda. Maybe you can make it look like another cargo ship."

"Trance, is that even possible?" Dylan asked.

"It should be. All Harper has to do is tweak a few things. I can show him."

"How would you know?" Dylan asked. Trance just smiled.

"Alright, get on it. Harper, you will be posing as the bounty hunter. No wait bad idea. Trance how 'Evil' can u look?"

"it wont be a problem."

"Ok good."

"I am curious..."Beka started "How Caida got that picture of my she posted on the wanted sign. That was the day those weird ships attacked us."

"Maybe she put cameras in. Rhade did she keep touching walls?" Harper asked.

"I don't know. Some of the time she did. The other part I was just trying to pretend she wasn't there." Rhade answered.

"Ah ok. So Andromeda, scan...yourself...for small transmission waves. Miniscule. OK?"

"I'm on it." Andromeda said.

"Alright. Get ready people. It's almost show time." Dylan said.

A/N Notice how Dylan is always saying that? SHOW TIME??? Ah o well. Review now. I only have one more chapter planned out I need to type so I need suggestions on what to do next.


	11. Beat

A/N Ok I know this is way too short but hey, my bad it is the last chapter I had already written out and I have WRITERS BLOCK! GAH! Oh well. Suggestions are nice and happyfying

"Mr. Harper, are you almost finished?" Dylan asked.

"Hold your horses, it is so close to being done I can taste it."

Dylan raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Harper asked. Dylan shook his head.

"Never mind."

"Ok boss it will be done in 10...9...8...7...oh...um...654321Done!" Harper exclaimed.

"Excellent Harper. Put it in the Maru. Tell Beka and Trance what to do if there are any problems."

"You got it boss man."

Later, in the Maru...

"Trance, shouldn't I be retrained?" Beka asked. "Caida will suspect..."

"Don't worry, I brought cuffs. They are in the back. When we get there you will get them. No need right now. When we get close enough, I will contact her and she will tell us where to meet her." Trance was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a leather jacket, both borrowed from Beka, and a black shirt Beka had never seen Trance wear. She also had dug up some old makeup from when she was purple. Black eyeliner mascara and blood red lipstick completed the look. Trance looked like a complete hard ass.

"Is that such a good idea? Meeting her where she wants? She could spring a trap." Beka said.

Trance smiled. "People like Caida are never trusted. People who put out bounties cant be trusted. Everyone knows that. She was no friends. And even if she sprung a trap, you have 3 knives and two force lances and so do i. It would be over fast."

Beka nodded, still not convinced.

"Trust me Beka."

"I do."

"Remember, Dylan wants Caida alive so he can question her. So don't beat her so badly she wouldn't be able to answer or so she would be in mortal peril."

Beka grinned. "I wont."


	12. Stupid Twisted Bitch

A/N ok I have absolutely no idea what to do next. Well, a vague idea. I wont update for like a week at least cuz I will be going to California! ON the bright side, it is a three hour plane trip. Lots of writing can be done in that amount of time. :)

Chapter 12

"Closing to real time communications distance." Trance informed Beka, bringing her out of her daze. Beka was thinking of Telemachus. How if this went down the tube, she would never see him again. She just then realized something. She loved him.

"Beka, go into the other room while I talk to Caida."

Beka wordlessly left the room.

"Ms. Dermont, I am pleased to announce that I have caught the Valentine." Trance said as Caida came up on screen.

"Excellent. And you are?"

"Rhea Banit." Trance said without hesitating. Beka smiled from the next room. Back when Trance was purple, she had wanted to be named Rhea Banit so badly she used it as an alias and made Beka and Harper and Rev call her Rhea.

"Well Banit, meet me at docking bay 19 in a half hour. Bring Valentine."

"Will do."

Beka came in. "Trance, if I didn't know any better I would say you have done this before."

Trance smiled a mysterious smile. "Maybe. Lets go. We have to meet her."

ANDROMEDA

"Dylan," Andromeda said,"I have located many devices giving out small signals that would match that of micro cameras."

"Where?"

"They are systematically placed all over the ship. Hydroponics, and in corridors and mess hall."

"That means they would be able to see us all the time."

"Affirmative."

"But that would mean that Caida would have seen Trance." Rhade said slowly.

Andromeda's eyes widened with surprise (A/N is it just me or has Andromeda, not Rommie Andromeda and holo-Rommie have become so much more bitchy since the first season?? I mean, locking Rommie out and all that?) .

"Andromeda, send a communication to the Maru."

"Aye. Channel open."

"Trance, Caida knows who you are! She was seen you on a camera she placed on Andromeda, Do not go in there! Bring Beka and yourself back now!!"

"Because of the distance , she wont receive that for an hour and ten minutes." Andromeda said.

"So now what?" Harper asked.

"Now we go after them. Rhade, bring us to the drift but bring us right out of sensor range."

DRIFT

Beka followed Trance through the drift. In no time they were at the hanger deck.

Beka already had the cuffs on.

Trance walked up to the waiting Caida. "Hello." She gestured to Beka with her hand. "you see her, you pay for her."

Caida smiled a fake smile. "No, I see her. I see you...again." She pulled out a gun as 6 big and burly men came out from the shadows aiming guns at Beka and Trance.

"I thought you said she couldn't spring any traps."

Trance looked thoroughly startled. "I was wrong." A man walked forward and hit Trance with the gun and she fell unconscious. The last thing Beka saw before the same happened to her was Caida's twisted smile.


	13. Rhade, you ass hole!

A/N OMG I cant think of n e thing to write I will try tho.

Chapter 13

"Rhade, how much longer until we reach the drift?" Dylan asked.

"two hours." Rhade answered.

"That's not soon enough." Harper said surprised.

**Caida's quarters on the Drift.**

"Well, wake them up!" Caida yelled.

Two men walked over and injected something into Beka and Trance's necks. Beka and Trance slowly opened their eyes.

Beka made an angry noise. "Who the hell do you think you are? Dylan knows where we are, he will come for us."

"By which time you will be dead and I will be comforting dearest Telemachus."

"Mmmm hmmm sure in your mind sweetheart." Beka said.

Caida's face contorted with rage. "HE WILL COME TO ME, YOU WILL SEE!"

"Yeah, to kill you." Beka said

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Beka just smiled. She could feel Trance working on their bonds w/ a knife.

"Gentlemen, please excuse us." Caida said in a dangerously low voice.

The 6 men tromped out of the room.

"Pay for em by the hour?" Beka asked. Anything to give Trance some time to cut through the bonds. _When will people learn, make sure captives have no weapons and metal bonds prevent escapes_. Beka thought wryly.

"You have made my life difficult. Stealing my love, trying to turn him against me, you are evil." Caida spat.

"Really, why is it then that he hated you all along?" Beka asked.

"He HASN'T! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

ANDROMEDA

"Two slippoints away." Andromeda's voice rang out.

"Finally! Harper, how long 'til you get those cameras to stop transmitting?" Dylan asked.

"10 minutes boss man."

"Actually Dylan, I have an idea..." Rhade said.

DRIFT

"Beka, Beka, Beka. You are a pain in my side. A thorn up my butt!"

"Umm..actually the expression is a thorn in my side, a pain in my butt..."

"Shut up! Since you are in your last minutes in life, we shall let you see your beloved one last time." Caida smiled and pulled a monitor into the room.

Beka whispered to Trance,"Almost done?"

"No."

Caida turned on the monitor and the halls of Andromeda flicked to life. Beka's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. There was Rhade and Dylan in the gym, sparring. Wouldn't they notice they weren't back? Caida turned the sound up.

"Well, that does it for today." Dylan said and left the gym w/ Rhade at his side.

"So Rhade, now that Beka is finally gone, what are you going to do?" Dylan asked. Beka couldn't believe what she was hearing. Neither could Caida.

"Oh, I am not sure. I probably will go to Surraleigho. You know ,the pleasure planet. It fells amazing not to be bound by her. She is so demanding." Beka closed her eyes._ Dylan said before they left they would have the cameras offline an hour after they left. Guess they missed one... _Beka's eyes were brimming with tears.

"It is good to finally get away from her. She is too controlling. After a but , I might go to Caida. She is something..." Rhade left it there. Beka couldn't watch, didn't want to hear, this was enough! Just like very other man in her life, he betrayed her!


	14. Love

A/N You lucky lucky peeps. Twice in one hour! You are soooo lucky end sarcasm so if u r reading this and haven't read chapter 13 **STOP!!! **And go back and read 13!!!!

Chapter 14

Beka looked at the screen in anger. How could he do this to her? Just like everyone else? She thought he was different.

"it might have been good to have her around though. You know, with the Apocalypse coming and all." Rhade said. He didn't seem to be talking to Dylan. Caida didn't notice. Beka cocked her head to the side..._Apocalypse, apocalypse...APOCALYPSE!!! Yes yes yes yes yes!!! When Rhade and I were talking that first night he said he would love me until the apocalypse comes and then 100 years after that! He knows the camera is there! He is playing Caida as the fool! _

All of the sudden she felt her hands to be a lot free-er. The ropes fell away. Caida didn't notice.

"Yes Rhade yes! You see Beka, Rhade loves me! Beka..." Caida looked over and saw Beka and Trance gone. Yet, the door hadn't opened...she realized she was trapped in the room.

"Beka! You just can't stand to see me with him! You know thus is right! It will always be right!"

Out of the shadows, a figure ran at her. Beka was fighting Caida hand to hand. Trance was standing to the side, watching as Caida successfully was demolished and fell to the ground.

"Come on Trance, we have to go meet Andromeda."

"No, Andromeda is coming here."

"What? How do you know that?" Beka asked incredulously.

Trance smiled. "Harper announced they were going to slipstream when you two were fighting. I think he forgot he shouldn't be talking." Trance grinned.

ANDROMEDA

After they had picked up the Maru, Rhade and Beka went to the mess hall to have some time alone.

"You scared me." Beka said, looking down.

Rhade raised his eyebrows in alarm. "I did? When?"

"When you were posing for the camera, to fool Caida."

"Ah yes that. Well halfway through I realized she might show that to you, try to make you angry."

"Apocalypse."

"Beka, I want you to know that I would never hurt you. I will never leave you, I will bne honest with you and I promise to always be there."

Beka felt her heart melt. "I love you."

Rhade hugged her back. "I love you."

The end. Kinda bad ending I know. But hey, there is a sequel on the way! Yay! Duh duh duh!


End file.
